About the Universe
by ihaveatheory
Summary: It's one month after the events of BH6. Hiro is happily attending SFIT, but is more than a tiny bit stressed due to new competition in class. Topping that, imagine Hiro's shock when the police show up on Hiro's doorstep. The police know Hiro's superhero identity? Someone is threatening technological warfare on San Fransokyo! Tadashi's alive? Baymax, he died in the fire! ...Right?
1. Chapter 1

_**A**_ _ **bout the Universe**_ **: A** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, _Big Hero 6,_ or any other copyrighted material. All copyrighted material used is for entertainment purposes only and no money will be made from this story. I only own the plot and Hiromi Ootori. The use of copyrighted material is protected under the Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

That aside, hi. My name is ihaveatheory, or Thea (that is not my real name), and I am a humble story plot farmer who finally decided to harvest. As a warning, this first chapter will be kind of short, but it will set the story. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Hiro, I need your help with the cafe again!"

Hiro groaned, looking at the ceiling from his spot at the desk in his garage-turned-lab. The fourteen-year-old had been working on his robotics project for semester finals before his aunt, Cass Hamada, called him to help in Cass' restaurant, called the Lucky Cat Cafe. Hiro's project gave a high-pitched whine, and he shut it off immediately, not wanting a repeat of what happened the first time he had heard the tea kettle-like whine. Hiro ran a hand through his fluffy, jet black hair, cringing at the memory.

For his first semester at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, his new robotics professor, Professor Takachiho, had assigned each of his students a broken piece of technology. The students then had to figure out what was wrong with it, fix it, and document the entire process. For some reason, (he blamed his own stupidity) Hiro could, not for the life of him, figure out what exactly was wrong with the stupid piece of trash technology. The first time Hiro had activated the broken piece, he left it on for too long, and also ignored the high-pitched whine. Which, when Hiro thought on it, was a very idiotic move, but the past can't be helped. When the whining stopped, Hiro was relieved, but as soon as he touched the piece with his bare hands, another _idiotic_ move on his part, Hiro got an electric shock. The electricity wasn't enough to send him to the hospital, but the shock was enough to make Hiro's hair puff up considerably. Hiro was quick to get rid of his poofy hair, but a certain caretaker told him that continuing to work on his project would bring him even more distress, and distress may lead to irrational behavior. So, because of Baymax, Hiro was unable to work on his project for the rest of the day.

"Hiro!"

Said teenage boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Coming!"

* * *

'Twas midnight in the city of San Fransokyo.

A girl with limitless power ghosted above the dark streets of San Fransokyo, walking on air while invisible at the same time. Soft instrumental music played through her earbuds, feeding her mind and emotions. She walked and walked, the instrumental brightening the girl's mood as she went her way. The Lucky Cat Cafe, with windows dark and the upstairs occupants sleeping, came into view, and the thirteen-year-old girl looked to the average apartment building across the street. With a snap of her fingers, an extra floor was added, the building's structure was strengthened to hold the extra weight, and the paperwork for the full purchase of the living space was added to the landlady's tenant files. Though, technically, the landlady did not own the top floor of the building, the girl who created it did, and the paperwork proved it.

The name on the paperwork:

 _Hiromi Ootori._


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own _Big Hero 6_ , sadly.)

 **Hello, Thea here! Here is another (slightly longer) chapter for you all. Also, I have a question for all of you. Does Tadashi prefer tea or coffee? If you want, put your opinion in the comments down below, and your feedback on my question will be used as a _thing_ in the story. Thank you, and enjoy the story! As a final note, if I made any errors in spelling or grammar, please notify me _politely_!**

* * *

Hiromi, rather bored of walking on air, decided to start walking on the ground, however still invisible and as silent as death. She walked up to the San Fransokyo Police Department, and at the front desk, dropped off perfectly forged government documents stating that Hiromi Ootori's parents had died in an accident that was highly-classified government information, and that thirteen-year-old Hiromi Ootori is a legal adult because of immediate emancipation as asked for in the parents' wills. With that matter settled, Hiromi tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear, and brushed her sideswept bangs to the right. She teleported into her new home, and began to work on the interior of the penthouse.

The first thing she did was set her Big Hero 6 themed backpack on a newly-created table. Hiromi did not need an entire floor of space, but what entertained the young woman was that she could have a huge patio. Mozart played, and Hiromi twirled to the melody, all the while creating her version of a perfect house.

* * *

"Agh!" Tadashi screamed as he hit the floor, burned-side down. It wasn't the floor of the showcase hall, however. It was polished hardwood, _cypress maybe_? It didn't matter now, because he, Tadashi Hamada, was in a serious amount of pain and _he should probably roll onto the not-burned side of his body so that the pain could stop_ \- Tadashi was panicking. "Don't roll on the floor, you'll look like a dog. Can you sit up?" A girl, who looked to be about Hiro's age according to Tadashi, leaned over him from the side, sitting cross-legged and hunched over on her elbows. "No," Tadashi painstakingly replied, and the girl clapped her hands with a concentrated expression. Tadashi didn't know what she did, he still felt- pain? Tadashi was able to move... Tadashi was able to move! The nineteen-year-old sat up in a rush, but immediately regretted it. The blood rushed from his head and blocked out his hearing slightly, as well as creating dark spots in his vision. Thus, everything Tadashi heard was fuzzy, and his vision swam, just for a little while. Tadashi blinked the spots away to see once more. "Can you hear me clearly now?" Tadashi nodded. "Thank you miss, for, uh, saving me, but what did you just do?" He asked the girl, who stood up as she rolled her eyes. "I healed you with the forces of the universe. Magic, if you must. Now come on, do you want food or not?"

Magic. Magic? _MAGIC?! But, magic isn't real...?_ Tadashi's mind was whirring as he took a bite of his bacon and eggs with rice. He was sitting at a dinner table, in a kitchen that smelled new. _Magic is impossible! How did she… I don't even know her name…_ "I can hear your thoughts, you know." Tadashi jumped in his chair at the interruption of the silence. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry?" The girl laughed. "No, it's okay. Magic and science aren't supposed to be, um, connected. My name's Hiromi Ootori." Hiromi went back to eating her own food-a bagel with cream cheese- prompting Tadashi to do the same.

Tadashi's eyes widened in a panicked remembrance.

 _Hiro. Oh god, Hiro. My otouto._

Hiromi stared at the panicking older brother. "My name… reminded you of Hiro Hamada, am I right?" Tadashi nodded in reply, and Hiromi smiled and sighed. She got out of her chair, briskly walking over to the massive window. Hiromi waved a hand at the curtains. Said objects were engulfed in a cyan blue glow, and were telekinetically drawn back. Hiromi gestured at the streets below. "Hey, Tadashi, look."

The older brother walked reluctantly over to the window, looking down at the street. The Lucky Cat Cafe was in full view, though the windows of the cafe were dark. Hiromi gestured to the home down below. "He misses you." Tadashi looked at Hiromi, unsure of how she knew such a thing. Hell, Tadashi didn't even know how Hiromi knew his name; Tadashi hadn't mentioned it yet. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. I'll talk about this in detail later, but, um, I'm not from this universe; I just moved here from a different universe, where this universe is fictional. That's how I know your name, though you haven't told me yourself. I brought a movie from my universe about this universe. It's basically a documentary of what happened after you died. Wanna watch? It'll catch you up on a lot if you pay attention."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm _so_ sorry for such a late update, I had a lot of things to do today! The month of August is school preparation month, so I've been planning for the whole day. Anyway, here you go! See you in two weeks!**

* * *

Masculinity was a fickle thing. For most, it drove those affected to suppress their emotions. The influence of masculinity lingers in the back of their minds.

That was not the case for Tadashi Hamada. At certain times, masculinity's influence did nothing to hinder Tadashi's emotions and thought process. This was one of those times. Hiromi handed Tadashi a tissue, which he gladly took. "I-I just can't believe that my brother almost killed someone." Tadashi blew his nose, and Hiromi waved a trashcan over. "You shouldn't be mad at him, knowing you from the movie, if Hiro were the one that died, who knows what you would have done." Tadashi paused. _Who is this girl, and why is she so good at analyzing things? Analyzing me?_ "I... You're right."

On her end of the story, Hiromi was running out of things to say to Tadashi. He _obviously_ wasn't ready to go home yet, and it was about two in the morning. _Think, think, what do normal people do at times like these?_ "You should rest. Give your subconscious some time to mull things over. I have a bedroom that is yours for however long you wish to stay here. You can go home in the morning." Tadashi was, unsurprisingly, compliant, and Hiromi went to bed soon after bidding goodnight to her guest. As Hiromi closed the door to her room, she heaved a silent sigh of relief. She had been in a rush to end the day, and a tiny wave of anxiety washed over her in the middle of the movie. She wasn't sure why the anxiety was there in the first place, but her instincts kicked in and ended up driving Tadashi away for the night. Hiromi mulled over what her next move would be as she slid into her pajamas and made other preparations for sleep.

 _Oh well. The least I could do, for Tadashi, is check on Hiro._

* * *

Hiro couldn't sleep. It was approaching Christmas, and the poor boy was kept up at the fact that this would be his first Christmas without his brother. Hiro turned over in bed, closing his eyes to fight back the tears. _The fire, the fire, the fire, my brother, my brother, my brother_ had become a mantra in the confines of Hiro's mind. Yes, he had friends now, and his life was fine, but as nights passed and San Fransokyo settled down once more, they revealed themselves to only be distractions. The truth was: Hiro still wasn't completely over the death of Tadashi. _Tadashi is dead, he's gone,_ Hiro knew that, but he didn't want to fathom the fact that he'll never see Tadashi again. _He's gone forever, I know it, but I don't want to think of it. It hurts._ Hiro's train of thought made an unexpected turn as he was brought to remember Baymax looking up ways to help Hiro cope. _"Other treatments include; compassion, and physical reassurance. There, there..."_ The phrase echoed in Hiro's mind, and the fourteen-year-old smiled, despite his sadness. Tadashi would always hug Hiro when Tadashi figured out that his little brother was upset. Such events were actually on the brink of adorable when the boys were at home; Tadashi acted as if Hiro was a baby, and hugged him like a koala when he was sad. Now, when Hiro thought back to it, he missed being coddled. Oh well; 'twas only a part of mourning. However, _'tis not the season for mourning; Tadashi would want me to be happy when Christmas comes._ Hiro fell asleep to the curious comfort that thought brought to him, and spent the rest of the night watching the movie his subconscious had prepared; a Christmas morning with Tadashi gone, but being okay with such fact.

* * *

 _Holy shit. What the hell did I just telepathically bear witness to...?_ Hiromi sighed. While she knew it was rude to listen in on other people's thoughts, Hiro was Tadashi's brother, and since Tadashi was in her care, it was Hiromi's duty to keep tabs on both of them. _I should probably get some sleep, I have to see to breakfast in the morning._


End file.
